¡La buena acción del día!
by MillaPattzn
Summary: Una tormenta de nieve inesperada, un niño perdido y una Bella que decide cuidar al pequeño sin saber las consecuencias que esto le traería. TWO-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S. Meyer, Alan es todo mio C:**

* * *

><p><strong>¡La buena acción del día!<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MillaC:**

Isabella Swan se despertó de mal humor. Primero; Jake, su perro había mordisqueado sus converse favoritas dejándolas prácticamente inutilizables. Segundo; la última caja de sus cereales favoritos había vencido y no podía arriesgarse a comerlos. Tercero; su maldita camioneta había decidido no partir y por ende tuvo que usar al transporte publico, que en realidad era una basura.

Producto de su mala racha mañanera estaba irritable, enojona… en otras palabras no estaba de humor para bancar a nadie.

Y eso se hizo notorio cuando una ancianita cargada de paquetes se acerco a ella para que le cediera su asiento e Isabella le lanzó una mirada tan fría que la pobre mujer no tuvo más remedio que alejarse y pedir el asiento a una joven que estuviera dispuesta a cedérselo.

Cuando Isabella, o Bella para los amigos se bajo del autobús la mayor parte de los pasajeros soltaron un suspiro de alivio. La castaña con cara de psicópata no había causado una buena impresión con su mirada asesina y esas cadenas que le colgaban del cuello, ni mucho menos lo había hecho su falta de educación al no cederle el asiento a la anciana, ni como le había gritado al chofer cuando este no abrió la puerta en la parada que ella quería.

Ajena a esos pensamientos Bella Swan camino hasta su trabajo de medio tiempo como mesera en la cafetería del pueblo. Odiaba andar en autobús, lo odiaba. Las ancianas se creían superiores solo porque tenían la cara arrugada y llevaban paquetes.

¿Acaso ella no tenia derecho a sentarse? Había pagado su pasaje y su mochila –que estaba llena con los libros que tenía que devolver a la biblioteca− también estaba pesada. No tenía porque darle el asiento a esa mujer, que además de todo la asfixiaba con la enorme cantidad de perfume que se había puesto encima.

La Cafetería de Ellie se encontraba frente a una enorme plaza. Era un edificio antiguo de color mostaza, que en la parte superior tenía un enorme letrero con letras luminosas en el cual se leía el nombre de la cafetería.

Por fuera tenía ventanales, los cuales estaban cubiertos por enormes cortinas de encaje.

Bella abrió empujo la puerta y una campanita sonó. Se sacudió los pies y sin decir ni una palabra a nadie camino hasta los vestidores.

Los vestidores, era una pequeña bodega desocupada donde habían unos casilleros y un espejo roto. La bodega era de color blanco, y tenía un aspecto tétrico con las luces que colgaban del techo.

Dentro de los vestidores solo se encontraba Michael, el chico encargado de la caja quien se estaba desvistiendo.

Al ver llegar a Bella le sonrió coquetamente y abrió su camisa para dejar a la vista su pecho. Isabella lo ignoro olímpicamente y camino hacia la otra parte de la bodega donde se encontraba su casillero.

− ¡Eh Bella! ¿No te gusta cómo me veo?

Ella no respondió.

En realidad para Bella, el joven de cabello rubio era guapo, pero su actitud arrogante no la soportaba y eso le quitaba los puntos necesarios para que ella decidiera enrollarse con él.

Además la otra camarera; Jessica. Había dicho que Michael era prepotente y que no valía la pena echarse un polvo con él. Y para Bella era primordial que un hombre dejara complacida a sus ligues, si no lo hacía no existía razón para que ella dejara que él pusiera sus manos encima.

Isabella se saco las cadenas y las dejo dentro del casillero. Luego se saco la camiseta, quedando solamente en brasier. Escucho el jadeo de Michael pero no le importo. Si el chico se ponía caliente con tan solo verla en brasier quería decir que en realidad era un zopenco en el arte carnal.

Y que Jessica tenía razón.

Tomo la blusa color crema que era parte de su uniforme. La estiro y se la puso, estaba abrochándose los botones cuando sintió las manos de Michael sobre sus caderas. El joven la guio hasta que su trasero rozo con su parte masculina.

Michael jadeo ante la fricción y Bella sonrió.

Bella Swan a sus veintitrés años tenía un cuerpo bastante proporcionado. Las caderas eras lo suficientemente grandes como para no parecer un fideo, más su cintura de avispa y sus siempre apreciables senos la hacían muy atractiva a la vista del género masculino. Pero su cuerpo sumado a su actitud sangrona la hacía una combinación letal, sobre todo para los novatos como Michael.

Levanto su trasero haciendo que el roce fuera mayor. Escucho el gemido de Michael y las manos del joven rápidamente fueron a parar a zona superior de Bella donde sus senos sobresalían por entre el pequeño brasier.

Bella soltó un suspiro cuando Michael comenzó a acariciar sus pechos. Las manos del rubio eran suaves…

"Manos de niñito…" se dijo Bella mentalmente llevando una de las manos del chico a sus labios para morder uno de los dedos.

El paquete del chico aumento de tamaño y Bella mantuvo su sonrisa. Si había algo que le gustara era cuando un hombre crecía sobre ella… aunque más lo hacía cuando estaba _dentro_…

−Tócame−dijo Michael con la voz ronca.

Pero al contrario de lo que pensó el joven Isabella se alejo. Luego se dio vuelta y le sonrió al chico que parecía estar en trance…

−No pierdo mi tiempo con novatos, para eso tienes a la zorra de Jessica−dijo abrochándose la blusa y acomodándose el pelo en una coleta.

−Pero Bella…

−Michael…, no soy una zorra. Solo porque me visto de negro y ocupo delineador no significa que vaya a tener un polvo contigo. Menos en mi trabajo…

Y dicho esto salió de la bodega dejando a Michael con la cara descompuesta y con el sabor amargo de haber sido rechazado por la belleza de Isabella.

"Tengo a Jessica…" se recordó en un intento vano de mantener su orgullo intacto.

− ¡Hola Bella!−saludo alegre Jessica. Bella le dedico una media sonrisa y paso por su lado hasta donde se encontraban los anotadores y los lápices.

−Jessica−dijo Bella volviéndose a la rubia− Michael tiene problemas con la bragueta.

Jessica rio encantada antes de hacer un gesto con la mano y desaparecer detrás de los vestidores.

"Por lo menos ella se encargara de su problema" se dijo soltando una risita.

El trabajo había estado terrible. Debido a que habían pronosticado una tormenta de nieve para esta tarde la mayoría de las personas habían decidido quedarse en sus casas. Durante el día Bella había atendido con suerte diez mesas, lo cual significaba menos dinero y más tiempo perdido…

Jessica se había retirado casi al medio día ya que a la chica le había tocado el turno de noche en compañía de Michael, mientras que a Bella le tocaba el turno extendido en compañía de Ángela, la otra cajera.

−Quiero irme a casa−dijo la morena llamada Ángela−Anoche tuve que cuidar a mis hermanos y estoy muerta. Jamás pensé que tener hermanos pequeños era tan agotador…

−Por eso mismo decidí ser hija única −respondió Bella mientras cambiaba de canal el televisor.

−Ojala mis padres me hubieran hecho caso cuando les dije que no quería hermanos…

Ambas jóvenes estaban sentadas sobre la encimera, mirando uno de los programas de lucha libre que a Bella le gustaba ver. La nieve se había largado hace un par de horas y por lo que habían escuchado por la radio estarían encerradas hasta que anocheciera, y si tenían suerte encontrarían un taxi que las llevara a sus respectivos hogares.

− ¿Mañana vendrás a trabajar?

−No, como hoy hice un turno largo mañana me toca descanso ¿Y tú?

−No, yo tengo que trabajar mañana… pero solo un par de horas porque luego tengo que ir al médico−respondió Ángela sonriendo y recordando al hermoso chico que la había atendido en su anterior consulta.

−Voy por un café… ¿Quieres uno?

−No gracias…−dijo Isabella intentando acomodarse en el pequeño asiento que estaba detrás de la barra.

Odiaba la nieve… por culpa de la nieve los clientes no entraban, y sin clientes no había propina. Y para remate tenía que hablar con Ángela…

No era que Ángela fuese desagradable, en realidad era una joven encantadora. El problema era que Bella no soportaba que nadie se le acercara, ¿raro?

La personalidad de Isabella, y la misma Isabella era un misterio para la mayoría de las personas. Nadie entendía de donde salía tanta antipatía, nadie entendía su rechazo a las personas.

Solo ella…

Su infancia había sido demasiado solitaria, su madre había muerto cuando ella apenas tenía siete años y su padre no había podido superar haber perdido a la mujer de su vida. Charlie Swan no se recupero nunca de aquel golpe, ni siquiera por su hija.

Isabella era demasiado pequeña como para valerse por sí sola, y los encargados sociales al ver la situación emocional en la que se encontraba Charlie habían determinado que la pequeña viviera con sus tíos maternos, los Hale.

Aquello había sido la muerte para ella…

¿Cómo podía encajar en esa familia? Ella había sido criada en un hogar lleno de amor, un hogar donde su padre llegaba a casa con regalos sencillos para su madre. Un hogar donde sus padres bailaban cuando creían que ella no los veía… ¿Cómo iba a encajar con los Hale?

Ellos eran tan fríos... y Bella lo notaba. Cada minuto que pasaba en esa casa era un pedazo de su corazón muerto. Porque los Hale eran el recordatorio de lo que jamás volvería a tener, una familia.

A medida que fue creciendo los recuerdos de sus padres se fueron perdiendo en su memoria. Casi ni recordaba el rostro de su madre, ni su olor… si no fuera por la fotografía que estaba sobre su repisa hubiera olvidado hasta de qué color tenía el cabello.

Y así como iba olvidando también fue observando.

Rosalie Hale era una prima desagradable, la típica niñita de papá que si no tenía un juguete nuevo cada semana armaba un berrinche digno de recordar. Ella era un año mayor que Isabella, y desde que se conocieron jamás pudieron encajar.

Aunque hay que admitir que Bella tampoco hizo el empeño de mejorar la relación. Para Bella, su prima era una idiota.

Rosalie soñaba con casarse de blanco, soñaba con un príncipe encantado que la rescataba de los dragones. Pero Bella no, ella era más simple y realista.

¿Rosalie de verdad creía que con lo sangrona que era alguien querría casarse con ella? Se preguntaba Bella mirando como su prima de cabello rubio hablaba con su espejo, o mejor dicho "su príncipe". Bella siempre reía a escondidas de Rosalie, o a veces incluso en su cara provocando que la rubia se enojara y comenzara a gritar cosas bastante hirientes incluso para alguien tan frio como Isabella.

"_Tu mamá se murió porque no te quería y tu papá es un borracho"_

Bella recordaba con dolor esas palabras, porque aunque ella no demostrara abiertamente sus sentimientos como si lo hacia la exagerada y atolondrada de Rosalie, ella también sentía… y muchas veces a lo largo de su vida había sentido que lo dicho por Rosalie era cierto.

Pero la relación de odio con Rosalie no era lo único que gano Bella durante el tiempo que vivió con los Hale. También estaba Jaspe o Jazz como se había acostumbrado a llamarlo.

Jasper era el hermano menor de Rosalie, y al contrario de su hermana él era un chico adorable. Jasper era un chico tímido y taciturno que prefería estar en su habitación jugando juegos de ordenador que pasar un tiempo con su familia.

Al contrario del resto de los Hale, él era una persona que vivía con la verdad y no con el cuento de ser la familia perfecta.

Porque Jasper sabía que su familia era solo una ilusión que se mostraba a todos aquellos que quisieran ver por fuera de la ventana. Pero que por dentro era un verdadero caos. Jasper aceptaba a su familia, amaba a sus padres y a su hermana pero por sobre ellos siempre estaba Isabella.

Su prima era la única cosa real que él podía ver a su alrededor. Con sus piercings en sus labios, con el tatuaje de fénix en su espalda… Isabella era real. No era una careta ni una ilusión, claro que no lo era y por eso la admiraba.

Admiraba la valentía de Isabella de enfrentarse a sus padres y ser capaz de decirles "Yo no me trago su cuento de familia feliz, ustedes no son más que unos jodidos mentirosos" la admiraba por ello, porque él no había sido capaz de decirlo.

Producto de esa admiración y de las situaciones de la vida ambos habían mantenido una estrecha relación de compañerismo y amistad. Ellos eran los únicos que se conocían realmente, o por lo menos se mostraban lo más reales entre ellos.

Jasper era simplemente el hacker de ordenadores que se había enamorado de una de las hijas de un famoso doctor en Seattle, y Bella era la muchacha ruda y necesitada de amor…

Tantas cosas habían ocurrido en la vida de Isabella que la habían hecho cerrarse al mundo que ahora cuando conocía a alguien bueno y encantador como Ángela no sabía cómo tratar con esa persona. Había estado acostumbrada a reconocer lo malo de cada persona y esperar a que hicieran algo para que la fe que le tenías se perdiera que cuando estaba frente de alguien bueno no sabía cómo reaccionar. Y siempre terminaba yéndose, ocultándose y huyendo incomoda con su presencia…

Sí, eso era lo que le ocurría con Ángela. No sabía cómo reaccionar con ella y por eso prefería evitarla. Pero como estaban las dos solas debido a la nieve no podía hacerlo muy bien y eso aumentaba su mal humor.

− ¿Estas bien?

Bella levanto la vista ante la pregunta de Ángela que sostenía dos vasos de café. La morena tenía una dulce sonrisa en el rostro que provoco que Bella se preguntara si acaso no le dolía la cara por mantener esa sonrisa por tanto tiempo.

−Si, solo estaba pensando. Nada importarte−agrego rápidamente para evitar que Ángela le preguntase al respecto.

−Te traje un café porque hace mucho frio y es mejor que estemos calentitas para no pescar un resfriado.

−Te dije que no quería…−murmuro Bella debatiéndose entre recibirlo o mandarla a la mierda por no respetar sus deseos.

−Acéptalo, lo prepare yo misma−añadió con esa sonrisita que tanto le fastidiaba a Bella.

Isabella suspiro derrotada y recibió el café que le ofrecía la otra joven.

Ambas bebieron del café sin pronunciar una palabra. Bella porque estaba demasiado metida en sus pensamientos y Ángela porque no sabía que decir sin que la castaña terminara golpeándola o gritándole…

Ángela dejo la vista fija en la puerta del local. Y fue ahí cuando vio una diminuta sombra de un niño apoyado en la puerta.

Miro a Isabella pero esta parecía ajena a todo eso. Volvió su vista a la sombra para ver si no había sido una ilusión de su mente pero no. La sombra del pequeño aun estaba ahí. Sin siquiera pensarlo se puso de pie y camino hacia la entrada del local.

− ¡Eh!−grito Isabella detrás de ella − ¿Qué ocurre? No salgas te vas a congelar las pesuñas…

Pero Ángela ya había abierto la puerta y con el viento que hacia afuera la nieve comenzó a entrar.

Isabella maldijo por lo bajo antes de dejar el vaso de café y seguir a la morena que había desaparecido detrás de la puerta.

Muy dulce y todo… ¡Pero es muy rara!−dijo Isabella mentalmente ante la repentina acción de Ángela.

Abrió la puerta de la entrada, y el viento y la nieve le dieron la bienvenida. Ella jadeo ante el frio y se llevo las manos al delantal del uniforme.

− ¡Bella!

Se volteo para seguir la voz de la morena. Cuando la localizo unos metros más allá no pudo evitar soltar una maldición entre dientes.

Ángela estaba cubierta de nieve, pero eso no llamo la atención de Bella sino que lo hizo el pequeño niño que estaba a su lado tiritando brutalmente.

Bella corrió lo que quedaba para alcanzarlos, aunque con esfuerzo ya que la cantidad de nieve que había quedado en la entrada hacia dificultoso el paso. Antes de que lo pensara Bella había tomado al niño en brazos y lo llevaba dentro de la cafetería siendo ayudada por una muy preocupada Ángela.

Cuando entraron a la cafetería Bella llevo al niño hasta uno de los sillones que usaban para los clientes que usaban el lado con "privacidad" dentro de la cafetería. El niño soltó un lloriqueo al perder la fuente de calor que le había dado Bella con su pecho.

−Tranquilo pequeño…−musito Bella acariciando su frente− ¡Ángela, calienta agua caliente y llévala al baño!

La morena estaba muy asustada ya que el niño tenía los labios azules y cuando ella lo había movido al abrir la puerta el niño había caminado un par de pasos antes de caer al suelo como si estuviera muerto.

− ¡Ángela!

Bella le saco la cazadora al pequeño, la cual estaba completamente empapada y ya no cumplía su función primordial "Mantener seco al niño que la usase" Bella gruño al sentir la temperatura del niño, el chico estaba demasiado frio…

Bella corrió hacia los vestidores. Saco la ropa que había dejado en la mañana y corrió nuevamente hasta donde estaba el niño. Con cuidado lo despojo de la ropa dejándolo solamente en su bóxer infantiles con diseños de autos.

−El agua ya está caliente− dijo Ángela apareciendo detrás de Bella− ¿Te ayudo a llevarlo?

−Si por favor… pero ten cuidado porque su piel puede estar sensible…

−Está bien…

Entre ambas llevaron al muchacho al baño utilizado por el personal. Ahí no había una tina, solo una vieja ducha que ni siquiera tenía agua caliente pero por lo menos podrían hacer que el niño recuperara el calor con un baño con jarras de agua tibia.

Bella se saco el delantal y la blusa, también los pantalones quedando solamente en ropa interior. Tomo al niño con cuidado e hizo que se apoyara en ella. El niño al sentir el agua tibia que Ángela dejaba correr con una de las jarras que utilizaban para servir los jugos comenzó a removerse. Isabella lo sostenía con cuidado para que no resbalara.

− ¿Dónde… dónde estoy?−pregunto el niño con voz temblorosa.

El niño movió su cabeza tratando de localizar a alguien que le pareciera familiar pero no había nadie…

− ¿Edward?−pregunto con miedo− ¡Edward!−grito con lagrimas en los ojos.

Ninguna de las dos mujeres supo qué hacer. Ángela estaba a punto de echarse a llorar por la tristeza con laque el niño llamaba al tal Edward y Bella no sabía que decirle al niño para que no la tildara de violadora o algo…

¿Sabría lo que significa violadora?

− ¡Edward! ¡Ayúdame!

−Tranquilo muchacho…−dijo Bella sujetándolo con fuerza al sentir como el chico se movía inquieto entre sus brazos−Si te mueves vamos a caernos y nos va a doler.

El niño la miro con sus expresivos ojos esmeraldas y luego desvió su vista hasta el cuerpo de la joven, inmediatamente sus mejillas de tiñeron de rosa al notar en qué condiciones estaban.

− ¿Por qué… porque no tengo ropa?

−Si la tienes campeón, solo que para bañarse hay que estar sin ropa y tuve que quitártela−respondió con simpleza Bella.

El niño pareció comprender y luego miro a Ángela.

− ¿Por qué ella si esta vestida?

−Simple, ella nos da el agua y no necesita mojarse.

−Ah…

− ¿Tienes frio?

El niño pareció reaccionar ante esa pregunta y comenzó a temblar.

−Yo… yo me perdí y estaba nevando y tenía frio… ¡Edward!

− ¿Quién es Edward?−pregunto Ángela interesada por saber a quién pertenecía el nombre que nombraba el pequeño.

−Es mi hermano mayor. Yo estaba con él en la plaza y luego me perdí…

−Excelente hermano mayor−bufo Bella ganándose una mirada encolerizada del pequeño.

−No digas eso de mi hermano, él me cuida bien solo que yo no le hice caso y me aleje cuando vi que en la otra esquina había más nieve…

−Okey, perdón− dijo Bella levantando las manos provocando que el chico riera−Tenemos que sacarte de aquí, y llevarte a tu casa…

−Vivo un poco lejos del pueblo…

− ¿Un poco? ¿Cuánto?

El niño se encogió levemente incomodo.

−En el bosque…−musito esperando que la chica bonita que lo estaba cuidando dijera "No te preocupes, yo te llevare hasta ahí"

− ¡QUE!

Okey, eso no era lo que esperaba−pensó el niño.

− ¿En… el bosque?−pregunto la otra chica. Él la miro, la morena no era tan bonita como la otra chica, además era muy callada y a él le gustaban las chicas ruidosas como…

− ¿Cómo te llamas?

− ¿Eh?− respondió confundida Bella al semejante cambio de conversación. Luego recayó en que ella tampoco sabía cómo se llamaba el muchacho. Quiso golpearse por ser tan idiota−Bella, Bella Swan ¿Y tú?

−Alan, Alan Cullen.

− ¿Dijiste Cullen…?−pregunto Ángela con la cara llena de sorpresa− ¿Eres algo del Doctor Carlisle Cullen?

De pronto los ojitos de Alan comenzaron a brillar y dio un brinco.

− ¡Si!

−Okey, antes de que comiences a contarnos tu historia familiar vamos a vestirte, corrección; vamos a vestirnos.−dijo Bella tomando a Alan de la mano para así sacarlo de la ducha.

Alan quiso decirle que ya no era un niño, pero se arrepintió porque lo más seguro era que Bella le respondiese con algo como "Solo los niños se pierden en una plaza"…

Ángela les paso unas toallas que había encontrado en el casillero de Jessica. Eran toallas de colores y tenían impregnado el olor de su perfume. Alan hizo arcadas cuando Ángela lo seco y Bella no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

Iba a recomendarle a Jessica que no usara perfumes con fragancia a cementerio…

Bella se fue a los camarines mientras dejaba a Ángela vestir a Alan. Prefería que ella lo hiciera porque ella no tenía idea de cómo vestir a un niño, y como Ángela tenia hermanos de seguro tenía experiencia.

Fue incomodo tener que vestirse teniendo aun el cuerpo húmedo, pero lo más incomodo fue tener que ponerse el pantalón sin ropa interior. La parte de arriba daba igual porque Bella casi siempre en su departamento andaba sin brasier, pero la parte inferior…

Eso le pasaba por ser amable… ¿Por qué no había dejado que Ángela lo bañara? ¡Duh! A veces era tan estúpida. Por impulsiva se iba a morir de frio ya que le había pasado su ropa a Alan…

¡Qué estúpida! ¿Con que se iría a casa?

Un pensamiento cruzo por la mente de Isabella y quedo perpleja… ¿Cómo mierda iban a devolver a Alan?

Corrió hasta el baño, y entro sin tocar. Alan estaba vestido con su ropa, la cual obviamente le quedaba gigante. El pequeño parecía un oso pequeño… ¡no, era un koala! Sin darse cuenta Isabella soltaba grandes carcajadas, risas de verdad. Ángela la miro asombrada. Del tiempo que conocía a Bella ella jamás se había reído de esa manera, en realidad ella nunca se había reído de ninguna manera. Siempre que algo le parecía gracioso solo daba una media sonrisa y se marchaba… pero durante ese día ella había reído dos veces.

¡Dos veces!

Ángela tuvo ganas de dar brincos pero se contuvo. Si Bella se daba cuenta de lo que ella pensaba lo más probable era que dejara de reír, y jamás volviera a dirigirle ni la mirada.

− ¿¡De que te ríes! –grito el pequeño enojado mirándola "amenazadoramente", todo lo que se podía esperar de un niño con una cazadora gigante de cuero y unos pantalones que estaban _demasiado_ doblados.

Bella apretó los labios tratando de ahogar la risa, pero sencillamente no podía.

− ¡Deja de reírte!

−Es que… no puedo.

− ¡Ugh! –dijo Alan golpeando el piso con el pie.

−okey, bandera blanca−dijo Bella sonriéndole−Vamos por un chocolate caliente para que te abrigues.

−Está bien.

Alan e Isabella salieron del baño y caminaron en silencio hasta la entrada donde se ubicaban las mesas y las encimeras. Alan se sentó en una de las mesas que comúnmente utilizaban las parejas y soltó un gemido cuando vio la carta del menú que estaba sobre la mesa.

Todo lucia tan apetitoso, sobre todo para él que lo único que había comido habían sido unos panqueques que Edward había cocinado y que en verdad habían estado terriblemente malos. ¿Qué podría pedir…? Recordó que no traía dinero y se entristeció. Ya le había causado muchas molestias a Bella, además ella no lucia como la chica que prestaba dinero a un desconocido. Observo a Bella quien estaba preparando una bebida caliente, ella lucia como la chica que Edward necesitaba.

Era guapa, y era muy inteligente. Alan lo había notado en la manera que miraba o en la que se comportaba. Bella parecía mucho más a la bruja del cuento que a la princesa, pero eso era justo lo que su hermano mayor necesitaba. Una chica que le enseñara el lado malo…

Bella hizo un movimiento y su blusa se levanto dejando a la vista un piercing que tenía en el ombligo. Alan sonrió victorioso recordando algo que Edward había dicho hace mucho tiempo mientras miraban una película.

"_Para que una chica llame mi atención tiene que tener uno de esos" _había dicho señalando a la mujer de la película… ¡Bingo! Alan se felicito a sí mismo por ser tan inteligente.

Ahora que sabía que Bella seria su… ¿Cuñada? Quizás podría pedirle dinero ya que en teoría no eran desconocidos, no después de que él la uniera a su hermano mayor en su desarrollada mente.

− ¿Bella?

−Dime

− ¿Me puedes prestar dinero? Tengo hambre de una de estas cosas−dijo Alan apuntando el menú.

Isabella rodo los ojos y tuvo ganas de decirle que no. Poder mirar al pequeño demonio y decirle "No tonto, no te presto" pero había algo en el pequeño Alan que no lo permitía. Era como si ella lo conociera de antes y lo quisiera…

¡Alto! –se ordeno a sí misma− Una cosa en que el niño me caiga bien y otra es que lo quiera adoptar como mi cachorro.

−Está bien, pero no elijas las tortas de mil hojas, las que venden aquí saben a cemento.

Alan asintió y descarto de inmediato las tortitas que Bella le había dicho.

− ¿Cuál me recomiendas?

La joven pareció pensarlo. Para ella lo más delicioso del menú era la tarta de fresa, pero quizás al niño no le gustase…

−Tarta de fresa

− ¡Es mi favorita!−exclamo Alan sonriendo abiertamente mostrando que le faltaba uno de los dientes delanteros.

Bella no supo si creerle o no. El niño parecía querer simpatizarle… y eso le causaba gracia. La última vez que alguien había querido caerle bien había sido en la secundaria, y el chico solo lo había hecho porque creía que acostándose con Bella, Rosalie le haría caso.

Bella sonrió ante el recuerdo.

Ella se había enamorado de Emmett, pero él lo había cagado todo. La había utilizado y eso Bella jamás se lo perdono…, aunque después cuando ella fue la que rio y gano se olvido del joven y solo lo dejo como un recuerdo de adolescente.

Hasta ahora, años más tarde le causaba gracia recordar que Rosalie engaño a Emmett con el primo de este, Royce. La cara de Emmett cuando se entero no tuvo precio, pero saber que había sido ella quien se lo dijo hizo que la venganza fuera el sabor más dulce que ella había probado.

Por eso no le importo mucho cuando Rosalie le grito que había arruinado su vida porque ella se había enamorado de Emmett y que cuando Bella y Emmett habían visto a Rosalie y Royce besándose no era más que una mera apuesta.

Pero a Bella le dio igual. Para ella hasta el día de hoy Rosalie había sido una zorra y Emmett un estúpido.

Volviendo al presente Bella abrió la vitrina donde estaba la tarta de fresa y cortó un buen trozo para Alan quien la miraba desde la mesita balanceándose los pies.

Bella le sirvió la tarta en uno de los platos de diseños que tenia la cafetería para los clientes infantiles como Alan.

−Toma, aquí tienes. Tengo una pregunta para ti−dijo Bella sentándose frente al pequeño− ¿Cómo te perdiste?

Alan dejo de comer y miro a Bella con tristeza.

−Mamá murió el verano pasado− dijo apretando los puños y cerrando los ojos− Fue un accidente de coche, Edward y yo salimos ilesos pero mamá no…−Bella sintió un profundo dolor al reconocerse a sí misma a esa edad hablando acerca de la muerte de su mamá− Mamá le dijo a Edward que me cuidara, y Edward lo hizo. Mi hermano es súper genial… él toca el piano, da clases en una escuela para niños ciegos y está estudiando para ser maestro de música. Hoy salimos al parque, Edward me dijo que abría mucha nieve y podía ser peligroso andar en coche… pero yo insistí hasta que me trajo. Estábamos jugando pero luego llego la amiga de mi hermano, Jane y yo me aleje. Edward me dijo que me quedara cerca y yo no le hice caso y empecé a correr por la nieve y luego cuando deje de jugar me di cuenta que ya no estaba en la plaza y que Edward no estaba…

Al final del relato Alan estaba llorando y Bella no sabía qué hacer. Estaba demasiado emocionada por el relato, por la devoción que sentía Alan por su hermano mayor…

−No te preocupes, vamos a llamar a Edward para que te venga a buscar.

−Gracias Bella…

La puerta de la cafetería de abrió de un golpe. Bella y Alan saltaron asustados. Bella enfoco bien la vista y reconoció al instante la cabellera rubia despeinada y los ojos azules…

− ¡Jasper!

− ¡Bella!−exclamo el rubio acercándose para abrazar a su prima−Vine a buscarte, en las noticias salió que los negocios están cerrados hasta que la tormenta pase.

− ¿Qué?

−Si, salió en la mañana pero por lo que veo no miraste la televisión.

−En realidad no, ¿Trajiste el auto?

−Cuando llegue a casa vi tu camioneta estacionada, primero pensé "Bella vio las noticias y se quedo en casa" pero luego entre y no estabas así que supuse que tu camioneta no partió y por eso tuviste que usar la locomoción, ¿Me equivoco?

−En nada−respondió Bella

− ¿Nos vamos?

−Está bien, pero… ¿podemos pasar a dejar a Ángela?

− ¿La chica sexy?−pregunto levantando las cejas sugestivamente− ¿la rubia?

Bella rodó los ojos sabiendo a quien se refería…

−No, esa es Jessica. Ángela es una señorita…

La cara de desilusión de Jasper desapareció de inmediato cuando Ángela apareció en escena.

−Hola−saludo tímidamente la morena− ¿Quién es?−pregunto mirando al rubio que le sonreía descaradamente.

−Jasper Hale, primo de Bella ¿Eres Ángela cierto? Un hermoso nombre para una encantadora joven.

Las mejillas de la pobre Ángela se tiñeron de un rosa profundo, mientras que Bella simplemente rodaba los ojos ante el descarado filtreo de su primo.

− ¡Bella, se te olvido nombrarme!−exclamo Alan haciendo que todos volvieran la vista a él. El chico se acerco a Jasper y le extendió la mano como todo un caballero−Mi nombre es Alan Nicholas Cullen, tengo siete años y estudio en la escuela primaria de Forks, y soy el primero en la clase−dijo con orgullo.

Jasper lo miro anonadado antes de soltar una carcajada. Alan le miro molesto y le frunció el seño a Bella.

−Es igual de maleducado que tu.

−Sí, lo sabemos−dijeron al mismo tiempo Bella y Jasper sonriendo con esa complicidad fraternal que solo tenían entre ellos dos.

−Bueno, ¿A quién voy a dejar primero?−dijo Jasper con su tono jovial y alegre de siempre.

−A mí, porque vivo más cerca−respondió la tímida y aun avergonzada Ángela.

Alan internamente hizo un baile de victoria. Si todo salía como su mente lo estaba trabajando pronto tendría dos nuevos integrantes en su familia, la molesta y grosera Bella y el risueño y galán Jasper…

¡Si! Ahora lo único que faltaba era que Edward y Bella se conociesen, el amor se iba a dar solo entre ellos porque él estaba seguro que Bella era la mujer ideal para su siempre correcto hermano…

Miro a Jasper y sonrió. Y el rubio parecía calzar muy bien con la personalidad loca e hiperactiva de su prima Alice…

¡Eres un genio!− se felicito− Alice con Jasper… tal como decía mi mamá… "todo queda en familia"

− ¡Alan sube al auto ya!−grito Bella asomando la mitad de su cuerpo por la ventana− ¡Te dejare abajo y caminaras solo hasta tu casa!

− ¡Ya voy Bella!

Mi futura cuñada−añadió para sí riendo feliz por haberse perdido en la nieve y por haber encontrado a Bella y a su primo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Aquí les traigo la primera parte de este two-shot que inicialmente solo tenia 1 y que por cosas de mi loca mente se alargo demasiado XD Espero que les guste y me dejen su review para saber que tal les parecio y si merece la continuacion o simplemente lo dejo ahi XD <strong>

**Espero que tengan una buena semana, personalmente estoy en las globales y son un calvario pero escribiendo por lo menos me relajo (: **

**¡Un beso a todas las lectoras! **

**MillaC: **


	2. Chapter 2

**_* Los personajes no son míos, salvo el adorable de Alan :3 _**

* * *

><p><strong>¡La buena acción del día!<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Este cap tiene escenas de sexo explicito *o* Rated M <strong>

* * *

><p>Las calles de Forks estaban cubiertas por un espeso manto blanco haciendo difícil la conducción. En los cruces se hallaban hombres vestidos de colores fluorescentes con señaleticas en las cuales se leía "<em>baje la velocidad"<em>. A lo largo de la carretera se podían ver maquinas que eran utilizadas para sacar la nieve que cubría las carreteras de cemento. Los conductores conducían con extrema precaución, ya que los suelos al estar cubiertos de nieve estaban muchísimos más resbalosos y con cualquier distracción se podría producir un accidente.

Jasper era uno de esos conductores.

El joven de veintiún años tenía la vista fija en la carretera, las manos bien puestas en el manubrio y toda su atención puesta en el suelo amenazante lleno de nieve. Tomo la desviación para poder salir a la carretera y frunció el seño al ver que la carretera estaba llena de nieve…

¿Por qué Bella no elegía mejor a las personas para rescatar? Hace treinta minutos que habían dejado a Ángela en su casa, y aún no podían llegar a la casa del niño que hablaba con Bella en el asiento trasero sonriéndole encantadoramente como si quisiese caerle bien a su prima.

El niño parecía embobado con ella, como si Bella fuese lo más hermoso que él hubiera visto en mucho tiempo. Jasper sonrió al reconocer que esa mirada que le daba el niño a Bella, era la misma mirada que él le daba a su prima cuando eran pequeños…

Al parecer caer en los embrujos de Bella Swan era algo normal en los niños…

− ¡Aquí tienes que doblar!−grito el niño señalando una abertura en medio del bosque. Jasper doblo y el auto se introdujo en el espero bosque.

−Lo único que falta es que salgan murciélagos y listo; tendríamos la película de terror−dijo Bella mirando con desconfianza por la ventana.

El bosque se abría tenebrosamente, cada árbol era monstruosamente gigante y daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento abrirían los ojos y comenzarían a moverse para atacarlos. Bella tembló al pensar en esa posibilidad, ese bosque estaba tan tenebroso que parecía que apenas ella se volteara un monstruo aparecería entre medio de ellos…

¿Por qué Alan no podía vivir en un lugar menos tenebroso?

El auto siguió avanzando entre la nieve siguiendo el camino que seguía en diversas curvas, la mayor parte del camino estaba en subida y solo de vez en cuando parecían bajar.

Alan iba nervioso, mirando a cada instante para ver en donde estaban, tratando de reconocer el lugar y calcular cuánto tiempo faltaba para llegar a casa.

No solo estaba nervioso por lo que tenía que hacer para que Bella y Edward se conociera y se flecharan, sino porque de seguro su hermano y su padre estarían vueltos locos… quizás hasta la policía lo estaba buscando…

Sin duda se ganaría un buen castigo por desobedecer a su hermano mayor. Si hasta podía imaginar el rostro de su padre al decirle "_Jovencito, estás castigado… por siempre"_, los ojos azules de su padre estarían abiertos al máximo y las aletas de la nariz se moverían al igual que un toro rabioso.

Se estremeció de solo pensarlo.

− ¡Hey!− dijo Bella tocándole el brazo− ¿Ocurre algo?− pregunto al ver la preocupación en el rostro del niño.

Alan negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar a la ventana.

Bella al ver la reacción y comportamiento de Alan se puso a pensar en diversas posibilidades, algunas eran más locas que otras… por ejemplo estaba asustado porque sus padres eran extraterrestres y no quería que nadie los viera, muy estúpido. Pero había otras que realmente la perturbaron… demasiado

¿Y si…? ¿Y si su familia eran unos vampiros y eso Alan solo era la carnada? Quizás… todo era una trampa para llevar a sus presas a su guarida sin que nadie sospechase. Un escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral y automáticamente se alejo de Alan pegándose a la ventana.

¿Podría comunicarse con Jasper y decirle el maquiavélico plan de Alan y su familia sin que el pequeño lo escuchase? Miró a Alan, que estaba junto a ella y de inmediato llego su respuesta; no, no podría.

"_A menos que lo mandara en un mensaje de texto"_

Ella sonrió y saco su móvil del bolsillo. Era uno de los modelos más antiguos que aún existían pero a ella le gustaba, tenía personalidad y era diferente a los otros.

Estaba comenzando a escribir cuando el auto se detuvo y Alan con una vocecita infantil dijo "¡Llegamos!". Fue ahí cuando el instinto de supervivencia de Bella se activo y de un salto se bajo del auto para echarse a correr por el camino de vuelta. Sin embargo solo alcanzo a bajarse cuando la puerta de la inmensa casa se abrió y un hombre se asomo.

Fueron segundos pero para ella significo mucho.

El hombre la miraba fijamente como si estuviese esperando algo. Ella se tenso, ¿Acaso creía que ella iría hasta él y le diría; Cómeme? ¡Estaba loco!

− ¿Alan?−el joven se acerco hacia al auto, y al ver a su hermano bajar del auto se echo a correr hacia él. Ambos hermanos quedaron frente a frente, Alan mirándolo con nerviosismo y a la vez alegría al volver a verlo y Edward lo miraba con tanta ternura que Bella se sintió incomoda.− ¡Alan!−y lo abrazo. Alan se colgó en el cuello de Edward mientras que esté le besaba el cabello como si no creyese que estuviese ahí.

Bella se quedo de pie, sin saber qué hacer. Para ser un vampiro –y que todo fuese una trampa−estaban actuando _demasiado_ bien, haciendo las cosas que se suponen que se hace cuando alguien se pierde…

Aunque no es que ella supiera mucho acerca de reencuentros, las únicas imágenes que se le venían a la mente eran de películas, y las películas no eran muy fiables.

Sin saber que hacer se quedo de pie observando la conmovedora escena.

− ¡Estaba tan asustado cuando no te encontré!− dijo el joven de cabello cobrizo. _Edward_, agrego Isabella en su mente, él debía ser Edward, el hermano mayor de Alan− ¿Dónde te fuiste?... ¡No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera!−agrego en un tono más severo provocando que Alan se tensara− Estaba tan preocupado por ti…

−Lo siento Edward, lamento no haberte hecho caso.

Edward sonrió de manera ladina y Bella que estaba pendiente de la escena sintió un tirón en el estomago.

_¡Qué sonrisa…! _

Bella se acerco un poco más para apreciar la sonrisa del joven, pero al acercarse no solo vio la sonrisa, sino que también pudo distinguir los rasgos de su rostro y de su cuerpo. Era alto, un poco más alto que Jasper, y su cabello… _¡Joder, que cabello!_ Era de un extraño color que le recordó al caramelo, era largo y estaba despeinado…

Tal como a ella le gustaba.

Desvió su mirada del cabello y la llevo al torso, estuvo a punto de soltar un gemido ante tal espectáculo. La camiseta se le adhería de tal manera al cuerpo que cada musculo quedaba a la vista. Bella trago en seco y respiro con fuerza. Edward hizo un movimiento para abrazar a Alan y la camiseta se levanto un poco dejando ver un camino de vellos…

Una ola de calor sacudió a Bella, apretó los puños antes de que se dejara llevar y terminara echándose sobre Edward para rienda suelta a esa sensación que se instalaba en su bajo vientre.

−Deja de comértelo con la mirada−susurro divertido Jasper en su oído sobresaltándola y provocando que un terrible sonrojo inundara sus mejillas−El chico es guapo pero no es para que le arrojes tus bragas tan fácilmente…

−No estaba pensando en hacerlo−dijo entre dientes a punto de darle un golpe de a su primo.

−Fingiré que te creo _primita_

−Idiota−mascullo entre dientes Bella dándole un pellizco en el brazo.

Bella ignoro a Jasper y volvió nuevamente su atención al cobrizo de sonrisa sexy. El chico no solo era guapo, ese adjetivo se quedaba corto ante tan espécimen masculino. Mierda, el chico era caliente, muy caliente…

"_¡Bendito dios que puso a Alan en su camino!"_

¿Cómo sería tocarlo?

Palpar ese pecho y tironear ese indomable cabello mientras le besaba…

De tan solo pensarlo sintió que una ola de deseo…

−Ella es Bella, la chica que me ayudo.

Al escuchar su nombre se controlo y dejo de lado las asombrosas sensaciones que el hermano de Alan le estaba produciendo. Miró a Alan quien le sonreía como si esperase que dijese algo…

Y ella dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente "Hola"

Edward sonrió y se adelanto hasta quedar frente a ella. Bella sintió el olor al perfume y casi gimió frente a él al sentir ese _asombroso_ aroma.

"_Hasta su olor destila poder sexual…"_

−Muchas gracias por haber ayudado a mi hermano. Mi nombre es Edward, Edward Cullen.−dijo ofreciéndole la mano. Bella tardo unos segundos en reaccionar ante su voz y extendió su mano temblorosamente rogando para que él no notara su aturdimiento temporal. Edward tomo su mano y le dio un ligero apretón antes de llevarla a sus labios y depositar ahí un pequeño beso provocando a Bella otra ola de calor.

"_Si sigue así terminare arrojándome encima…"_

−Bella, soy Bella Swan.

La chica que estaba delante de él era una mujer de baja estatura, delgada y con un cabello despeinado color caoba. Edward quedo maravillado con sus ojos, el color, la profundidad y la cantidad de expresiones que pasaban por ellos lo cautivo.

Recorrió discretamente el cuerpo de la chica y se asombro al ver como sus pezones se traslucían por la blusa. Trago en seco al notar que ella no traía sujetador, sin duda era una mujer atrevida si era capaz de andar bajo la lluvia con esa sencilla blusa y sin sujetador. O tal vez era una seductora, una bruja seductora.

Ambas opciones le perturbaron y fascinaron al mismo tiempo. Y no es que él fuera un hombre que se dejara engatusar por cualquier mujer, claro que no. Pero Bella era demasiado hermosa incluso para un reprimido sexual como él. Si con tan solo presentarse y decir su nombre había logrado lo que ninguna mujer durante meses había hecho; deseo.

Él la deseaba, deseaba ese cuerpo que se escondía entre esos pequeños trozos de tela, anhelaba jalar ese piercing que estaba sobre su labio, morderlo hasta que ella gritara y pidiera por más.

"_Mierda, estoy jodido"_

− ¿Y papá?−pregunto Alan interrumpiendo y sonriendo angelicalmente ganándose una pequeña mirada de odio de parte de su hermano. Alan le ignoro y espero la respuesta mientras pensaba que hacer para que Bella y su primo se quedasen un poco más.

"_Papá tiene que agradecerle... listo, lo tengo"_

−Está en el hospital. Debido a la nieve ha habido mucho choques así que no ha llegado−finalizo Edward mirando de reojo a Bella que también hacia lo mismo.

−Edward, papá estaría muy molesto si sabe que dejaste que Bella se mojara y se pasara de frio aquí afuera. Sobre todo luego de que ella me salvo de una muerte _muy segura_−añadió Alan mirando persuasivamente a su hermano− ¿Por qué no los haces pasar? Estoy seguro de que papá querría darle las gracias…

Edward al escuchar las palabras de su hermano menor quiso ponerse a bailar y besar al pequeño. El enano le había dado la excusa perfecta para tener a Bella cerca tan solo unos minutos más antes que él pudiera mostrarle sus encantos.

Porque de algo estaba seguro, y era que esa mujer no se le iba a escapar tan fácilmente. No después de haberlo dejado borracho de deseo.

− ¡Por supuesto que si Alan!−exclamo mirando fijamente a Bella−Además así puedes abrigarte, estas muy desabrigada−dijo mirando directamente el escote de la blusa. Bella sintió las mejillas arder y mordió su labio con nerviosismo al ver la sonrisa que el joven le brindaba.

Ugh, mierda, el chico era ardiente.

−No lo sé. No es necesario que vea a tu padre−dijo dirigiéndose a Alan−lo mejor sería que entraras a tu casa y te abrigaras.

Alan le frunció el seño y la miro confundido.

¿Por qué decía eso, si hace tan solo segundos estaba coqueteándole a su hermano? Ugh, tenía que cambiar el plan rápido si quería que ellos dos se llevaran bien.

− ¡Pero Bella! Mi papá tiene que conocerte−alego Alan enfatizando la última palabra y sonriendo tensamente.

Jasper soltó una risita por detrás ganándose una mirada de odio del pequeño.

−Quédate, hasta que papá llegue.

−Pero…

−Nada de peros, ayudaste a mi hermano y mi padre debe darte las gracias como corresponde−añadió Edward mirándola fijamente. Bella rehuyó la mirada y suspiro indecisa.

Si se quedaba lo más seguro era que terminara en los brazos de Edward. Y aunque su cuerpo gritaba a favor, su mente no. Algo le decía que liarse con Edward Cullen sería un problema mucho más grande que un polvo de una noche.

−Okey, me quedare… ¿Jasper?

El rubio miro sonriente a Edward y a Alan encogiéndose de hombros. Dando por aceptada la respuesta de su prima, después de todo, su palabra no valía nada en esta situación, y él lo sabía.

Si por fuera la casa de los Cullen se veía bonita y elegante, cuando entrabas te quedabas sin aliento. La casa estaba exquisitamente decorada para hacer de ella un cálido hogar. Al entrar, Jasper e Isabella se quedaron anonadados ante la sensación acogedora que sintieron al apreciar las fotos que estaban sobre la chimenea. Los rostros sonrientes de cuatro personas abrazadas; una sonrisa verdadera, no como las sonrisas que ellos tenían cuando Liliana Hale, la madre de Jasper les obligaba a posar para luego presumir de dicha fotografía con sus amigas…

Las fotos de los Cullen no tenían nada que ver con eso.

En las suyas se podía apreciar ese amor fraternal que se tenían, se veía el cariño de la madre por los hijos al tener a sus hijos tomados de la mano, y el amor del padre por ella al rodearla de esa manera con sus brazos como si no la quisiese soltar nunca.

Jasper giró la vista incomodo ante tantas sensaciones.

Al contrario de Isabella, Jasper había aceptado la familia que le había tocado y no se había cerrado como su prima a recibir amor. El problema era que solo había tenido mala suerte a la hora de encontrar a la indicada para amar.

Primero lo había intentado con María, una chica latina muy hermosa y amable pero que al final resulto ser una perra de lo peor que lo había engañado varias veces… incluso con sus propios amigos.

Luego él se prometió que no iba a dejar que ninguna mujer lastimara su corazón y comenzó a jugar al _Don Juan_, y lo que comenzó como una especie de venganza termino por ser el centro de su vida.

Le encantaban las mujeres; morenas, rubias, flacas, gordas, chicas, altas… ¡Él las quería a todas! Jasper no tenía reparos en coquetearle a cualquier mujer que llamara su atención, no importase que no se la llevara a la cama. Eso le daba igual. A él le gustaba verlas sonrojarse e intimidarse ante sus coqueteos, ver como se retraían o como sacaban su lado atrevido para así lograr que él se las llevara a la cama.

Esa era la gracia de ser un _Don Juan._

"_O eso era hasta que llego ella…"_

Marie Alice Brandon…

¡Estúpida chica de mirada dulce…! ¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida! Si ella no se le hubiese acercado con la excusa de no saber dónde estaba el metro él jamás la hubiese notado. Pero ella, la muy bruja, se acerco a él sonriéndole de manera angelical mientras movía sus pequeñas caderas de manera _muy_ sensual. Para Jasper había sido inevitable caer ante esos encantos, ante su mirada…, sus alegres gestos y la manera alocada en la que hablaba.

Si, el joven _anti-amor_ había caído _otra vez_…

Y esta vez no había nadie que le ayudase a salir de ese embrujo.

− ¡Jasper!

− ¿Ah?−respondió saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Bella le miro con tristeza sabiendo en _quien_ pensaba su primo. Al parecer él también había sido afectado por la melancolía al entrar en esa casa. No lo culpaba, la casa de los Cullen era un perfecto y doloroso recuerdo de algo que ella jamás tendría… ¿Por qué su primo no recordaría a su amor no correspondido?

−Me estabas hablando…

− ¡Oh, perdón! Edward me ofreció una de las ropas de su madre para abrigarme y las acepte porque en realidad estoy muerta de frio−añadió estremeciéndose− Así que voy al piso de arriba donde están los baños, ¿Okey?

−Ve… pero trata de abrigarte con la ropa de su madre y no con el hijo−dijo mirándola pícaramente mientras movía las cejas sugestivamente− Ya sabes lo que dicen…

−No, no lo sé y no quiero saberlo.

− ¡Vamos prima, no te enojes!

−Cállate cerdo inoportuno−dijo Isabella antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer por las escaleras.

Jasper rió alegremente sabiendo claramente que tanto Edward como su prima tenían unas ganas tremendas de echarse un polvo.

− ¿De qué te ríes? –pregunto Alan mirándole desde el sillón donde estaba sentado.

−Tu pequeño demonio… ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de lo que planeas?

Alan le miro inocentemente y se encogió de hombros.

− ¿Yo? yo no he planeado nada. No sé de lo que me estás hablando…

− ¡Claro que lo sabes! Quieres que tú hermano y mi prima se junten ¿cierto? Pero te diré algo y espero que lo aceptes para que luego no te entristezcas− Alan le miro atentamente dando a entender que le escuchaba. Jasper suspiro y negó con la cabeza− Quizás ahora tu hermano y mi prima parezcan que se gustan, pero ese _gusto_ se acabara cuando ambos se hayan acostado juntos. Luego Bella lo mandara a la China, al igual que hace con todos los demás… así que no te ilusiones con eso de que terminaran juntos. Mi prima no está hecha para relaciones…

Jasper se detuvo ante la mirada de pena que tenía el niño.

− ¿Alan…?−pregunto titubeante al ver que el niño no se movía− ¿Estás bien?

− ¡Estas equivocado, tonto! –exclamo Alan poniéndose de pie –Bella es la chica para mi hermano… ¡Ya lo verás! ¡Ella es la indicada…! ¡Yo lo sé!−dijo echándose a correr escaleras arriba.

Jasper vio con sorpresa la seguridad que tenía Alan para afirmar que Bella era la chica para su hermano. El muchacho no pudo más que sonreír al ver como Bella se había ganado un corazón siendo así como era… una chica mal educada y seria que no dejaba que nadie se acercara a ella.

−Espero que tengas razón chico…

Jasper estaba equivocado…

¡Claro que lo estaba!

Bella era la chica para su hermano, él lo sabía y haría todo lo posible para demostrarle al rubio de quinta que se había equivocado al decir que su hermano y Bella no tenían futuro.

Se tragaría sus palabras.

Alan se sentó sobre su cama pensativo. ¿Qué podía hacer para que ellos terminaran juntos? El primo de Bella tenía razón en algo; Edward y Bella se querían acostar juntos… pero si eso pasaba de inmediato ellos no se enamorarían…

¡Rayos! ¿Qué podía hacer?

Si su mamá estuviese aquí con él podría ayudarlo, le daría muchos consejos ya que ella también vería que Bella era justo lo que Edward necesitaba y al revés… porque Bella necesitaba alguien que la cuidase. No físicamente… ella necesitaba que alguien cuidara y reparara su corazón.

Pero su mamá ya no estaba…

Ahora estaba solo…

Dejo caer su cuerpo sobre la cama quedando con la vista hacia el techo. Las figuritas que su padre había pegado aún estaban ahí; los dinosaurios, las naves espaciales…

¡Bingo!

Ya sabía cómo haría que ellos se gustasen…

"_¡Gracias mami!"_ añadió mentalmente mirando la fotografía que estaba junto a su cama.

− ¿Y tu Jasper en que trabajas?− pregunto un hombre un poco mayor que ellos mientras llevaba a su boca un trozo del pie de manzana que su hermana había preparado.

−Soy hacker. Ya sabes, me pagan por husmear dentro de los computadores de otros.

−Interesante, ¿Te gusta tu empleo? He escuchado que los hackers casi siempre lo único que hacen son travesuras.

Jasper hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia.

−Eso es cuando estamos aburridos, pero la mayoría de las veces son trabajos serios. Incluso he ayudado a la policía en varios casos de pedofilia. Esos tipos protegen su computador con una serie de programas y muchas veces la policía no tiene idea de cómo quitarlos…

− ¡Guau! ¿Puedes hacerle eso a la computadora de Edward? Él nunca me la presta para jugar…−se quejo Alan cruzándose de brazos.

− ¡Hey!− se quejo Edward− ¿Por qué la mía y no la de papá? Él tampoco te la presta− dijo mirando con inocencia a su padre.

−Podría ser… −dijo Jasper.

−Da igual, no tengo nada que esconder− dijo Carlisle Cullen, el hombre y padre de Edward y Alan.

− ¿Seguro papá…?−pregunto Edward mientras fingía un gesto pensativo− ¿Ninguna pagina porno?

Bella que estaba tomando un poco de bebida se atraganto al escuchar la pregunta y estuvo a punto de escupir todo. Tosió un par de veces logrando que todos rieran a costa de ella.

−Genial… −murmuro al escuchar sus risas.

−Papi… ¿Qué es porno?−pregunto Alan con inocencia haciendo que una nueva ola de risas se escuchara.

Conocer al patriarca de los Cullen fue una experiencia de lo más agradable para Bella. Carlisle al igual que sus hijos era un hombre encantador y muy amable que al conocerla le abrazo paternalmente y le agradeció con palabras conmovedoras el hecho que haya ayudado a su hijo. Luego de la charla con Carlisle, él los había invitado a cenar… y la cena había sido algo digno de recordar, los chistes habían estado presente durante toda la velada, las anécdotas que compartió Carlisle con ellos habían sido de lo más graciosas y Bella se sorprendió al ver que ella reía junto con ellos, que realmente estaba disfrutando de las risas y de la compañía de los Cullen.

Y aunque al final de la velada tuvo el sabor amargado en la boca al no haber podido concretar _nada_ con Edward, nada más que unos coquetos roces y miradas, ya que por alguna casualidad Alan no se había despegado de ella evitando que Edward y ella pudieran acercarse, se despidió con la satisfacción de haber pasado una buena tarde. Y también con una incógnita en su mente, ¿Por qué se había sentido tan bien en ese hogar? Ella nunca encajaba en las reuniones familiares, en realidad no encajaba en ningún grupo de personas… ni siquiera con jóvenes de su misma edad. Por eso le sorprendía tanto haber disfrutado en compañía de los Cullen.

−Bueno, espero volver a ver a esta hermosa señorita−dijo Carlisle con una hermosa sonrisa torcida que a Bella le recordó la hermosa y sexy sonrisa de Edward.

−Yo también lo espero− añadió Edward parándose junto a su padre.

Bella mordió su labio y enarco una ceja mirando a Edward.

−Quizás nos veamos por ahí…

−Claro que si, dudo que Alan te deje tranquila. Te has convertido en algo así como su ángel guardián.-

−Lo he notado.-

−No es para menos querida. Si mi Esme estuviera aquí te habría dado las gracias infinitamente por haber ayudado a nuestro bebé…, muchas gracias Bella.-

− ¡Me han agradecido cientos de veces! No es para tanto.

−Bella, nos tenemos que ir. La carretera va estar peligrosa…−dijo Jasper interrumpiendo la despedida.

Bella asintió y se hizo a un lado para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla de Carlisle. Luego hizo lo mismo con Edward, aunque este beso fue justo en el borde de los labios. Edward se adelanto y tomo una de sus manos depositando en ella un diminuto papel. Bella miro su mano y al ver el papel cerró la mano en un puño.

Edward acerco su rostro al oído de Bella y en un susurro dijo "Cuando quieras hablar".

Bella simplemente sonrió y salió por la puerta hacia el auto. Abrió la puerta del copiloto pero antes de deslizarse dentro del vehículo se volvió hacia la puerta donde estaba apoyado Edward.

−Te llamare Cullen y cuando lo haga… −silbo cantarinamente− Ni tu padre te salvara Cullen, ni tu padre.

Edward rió, paso una de su mano por su cabello despeinándolo aún más y la miro.

− ¡Te tomare la palabra Bella!

−No espero menos de ti…

Aquella promesa había quedado en el aire, porque ella no llamo. Edward espero su llamada durante días antes de darse por vencido y reconocer que Bella no era de las chicas que cumplían su palabra. Al principio él pensó ingenuamente que ella no quería quedar como una chica fácil, pero luego… a medida que los días pasaban una nueva idea cruzo por su mente.

Al parecer la atracción que él había sentido por Bella, no había sido mutua. Algo que no le extraño. Bella era una chica de carácter fuerte y decidido, y él… él solo era un nerd que pasaba su tiempo escondido en su cuarto leyendo y estudiando para los exámenes de la universidad. Nada que ver con Bella.

− ¿Por qué no la llamas tú?−sugirió Alan sentándose en el piso con las piernas cruzadas−Tal vez ella piensa que tú no la quieres ver…

− ¿De qué estás hablando?−

−Pues de Bella, ¿De quién más?−dijo rodando los ojos.

−Yo no estoy pensando en ella−rebatió Edward cruzándose de brazos− ¿De dónde sacaste eso enano?

−Edward… ¡Se te nota! Desde que Bella vino a casa te has pasado casi todo el día pegado a tu celular, esperando a que te llame.

−Eso… eso es mentira Alan.

−Duh… okey como tu digas hermano.

−Yo no pienso en ella, ¿Por qué pensaría en ella? Se viste mal, tiene muchos piercings y hasta tiene un tatuaje… además es… grosera y… y… bueno no me gusta.

−Yo no dije que te gustara−dijo Alan mirándolo con suspicacia− ¿Te gusta Edward?

Edward negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

− ¡No!

− ¡Sí! –grito Alan alzando el puño en el aire mientras se levantaba de un salto− A Edward le gusta Bella… a Edward le gusta Bella…−canto corriendo y saltando por el cuarto mientras que Edward le arrojaba las almohadas que estaban sobre la cama.

−Cállate enano del demonio.

−Tengo siete años Edward, es lógico que sea bajito… −dijo Alan arrojándole de vuelta una almohada que le había caído en la cabeza−Pero tengo una pregunta…

− ¿Cuál?

− ¿Cuándo yo tenga tu edad… seré tan cobarde como tú?

"_Touché hermano…"_

− Alan… yo no soy cobarde.

−Si lo eres Edward. A ti te gusta Bella pero no eres capaz de llamarla porque tienes miedo… ¿Has pensado que ella también tiene miedo?

−Yo no tengo su número−se defendió Edward− En cambio ella tiene el mío y sabe donde vivo y aún así no me ha llamado.

Alan apretó los dientes con frustración. ¿Por qué dios le tenía que dar un hermano tan idiota? Llevaba días tratando de lograr que su hermano buscara a Bella y hasta el momento solo había logrado tres golpes, un par de gritos y un regaño de su padre…

¡Adultos!

Ni siquiera su padre le había ayudado… ¿Qué clase de padre era si no ayudaba a buscar la media naranja a su hijo?

"_Edward sabe lo que hace"_ Esa había sido su frase cuando le había pedido ayuda para hacer que Edward llamase o buscase a Bella. Ojala su padre viera como se estaba comportando su hermano para que así se retractara de su frase.

Porque Alan estaba seguro que Edward no tenía idea de lo que tenía que hacer.

−Pero si tú quisieses podrías ir a verla a su trabajo, conseguir su número de teléfono con Ángela o cualquier cosa. Pero prefieres estar llorando aquí como niñita…

−Alan... ¿Sabes donde trabaja Bella?−pregunto Edward apretándose el puente de la nariz.

−Obviamente, si fue ahí donde ella me ayudo. Tus preguntas son tan tontas…

−Si sabias donde trabajaba… ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?− añadió gritando la última parte.

Alan retrocedió pegando su cuerpo a la muralla y golpeándose mentalmente por haber guardado ese valioso dato. ¡Que idiota había sido! Edward no sabía donde localizar a Bella... ¿Cómo esperaba que la buscara?

¡Duh, que tonto!

−Nunca… nunca me lo preguntaste.

−Eres un idiota. Ahora dime inmediatamente donde trabaja Bella, y no quiero errores así que piensa bien lo que me dirás.−

Bella estaba repartiendo los pedidos y anotando otros cuando Ángela se acerco a ella y le sonrió. Bella le devolvió una media sonrisa y siguió trabajando. Luego de que las mesas de desocuparan Bella se sentó en la barra donde Ángela estaba tarareando una vieja canción que sonaba por la radio. La castaña se soltó el cabello dejando que cayera sobre su espalda y se saco el delantal esperando a que la morena comenzara la charla a la cual se estaba acostumbrando a participar dando pequeños comentarios o incluso risas.

− ¿Quién entiende el clima de este pueblo? Hace unos días nos estábamos muriendo de frío y ahora nos cocinamos como pollos−se quejo la morena sirviendo dos vasos de jugo− ¿Recuerdas? La semana pasada recibimos a un chico con hipotermia, no te sorprendas si hoy recibimos a un chico con insolación... ¡Oh, lo había olvidado! ¿Qué paso al final con el chico…? ¿Lo fueron a dejar y…?−dejo la pregunta en el aire esperando que Isabella la contestara.

Alan…

Edward…

Carlisle…

No quiso llamar a Edward… ¿Para qué? ¿Por un simple polvo? No, esa familia tenía algo y era mucho mejor que ella se apartase antes de que terminara comprometida con Edward y con un bebe entre sus brazos. Prefería quedar con el recuerdo de un polvo-no compartido que luego tener que fingir ser feliz dentro de esa familia… porque si algo había aprendido de esa tarde en compañía de Edward era que el chico no era como los hombres con los cual ella trataba. Él no parecía algo como "Un polvo en el baño y listo… de ti no me acuerdo" al contrario…

Y eso le confundía y a la vez asustaba. Por eso prefería quedarse lejos y seguir con su vida olvidando la existencia de Edward, en realidad, de los Cullen en general.

− ¿Bella?

−Hm, nada. Lo dejamos y nos fuimos, eso fue todo

−Oh… pensé que iba a pasar algo más emocionante. Conozco al Doctor Carlisle y él es muy amable, pensé que te haría un altar cuando supiera que ayudaste a Alan…−dijo Ángela confusa ante la respuesta cortante que Bella le dio.

−No, es que no lo vimos−mintió Bella queriendo dejar el tema de lado.

−Ah, bueno.

−Jasper pregunto por ti−dijo Bella tratando de cambiar el tema. Y era cierto, Jasper había preguntado por Ángela… al parecer le había simpatizado.

− ¿Es enserio? Guau…

−Pareces asombrada…

− ¡Y claro! Tu primo es muy guapo y no parece el tipo de chico que sale con una simple cajera que además no es para nada guapa−respondió Ángela bebiendo de su jugo y cambiando la sintonía de la radio.

− ¿Por qué dices eso…? Tú eres muy guapa. No como el tipo de Jessica y las rubias que salen en televisión pero si como esas chicas que terminan casándose de blanco y viviendo en una casa grande con un enorme perro…

Ambas chicas se miraron y soltaron a reír por el rumbo de su conversación.

− ¿Un perro grande, eh? De preferencia un San Bernardo.

− ¿Un San Bernardo? ¿Cómo el de la peli?−pregunto Bella riendo al imaginar a Ángela siendo arrastrada por su perro.

− ¡Hey! Me encanta esa película…

− ¡Y el perro!−agrego riendo Bella.

− ¡Claro! El perro es lo esencial… ¿Qué gracia tendría esa película sin el perro?

−Ninguna−dijeron ambas al unisonó.

La puerta del café se abrió y la campanita sonó. Pero Bella no la oyó ya que estaba atenta a lo que Ángela decía. Y solo fue consciente hasta que alguien se sentó a su lado. Bella se puso rápidamente el delantal y arreglo su cabello para volver a trabajar. Sin mirar al cliente que la observaba con nerviosismo…

Rodeo la encimera a grandes pasos y con libreta en mano levanto la vista para anotar el pedido del cliente.

−Hola Bella.

− ¿Edward?− pregunto al reconocer al joven− ¿Qué haces aquí?

Edward se encogió de hombros y le sonrió de manera torcida. La misma sonrisa que había causado estragos en Bella la última vez que se habían visto.

−Si te digo que pasaba por aquí y quise un café… ¿Me creerías?−el tono de su voz al decir esas palabras era tan suave pero a la vez tan varonil que Bella se mordió fuertemente el labio para no soltar un suspiro.

−En realidad no.−respondió la muchacha.

−Hm… eso está bien porque no me gusta decir mentiras. La verdad es una sola y es que vine a verte a ti.

− ¿A mí?

Edward rio y despeino su cabello. Bella le sonrió un poco más relajada y espero la respuesta del joven.

−No veo a ninguna otra chica a la cual le diera mi numero con la promesa de que me llamaría aparte de ti, ¿Ves a alguien más tu?−Bella quiso replicar y decirle que también estaba Ángela, pero cuando busco a su compañera se dio cuenta que ella no estaba.

La muy maldita la había abandonado.

−Vine a verte y punto. No busques otros motivos porque no los hay Bella. Simplemente acepta que te sorprendí con mi visita y que no esperabas verme…

−Okey, okey… ¡Lo acepto! ¿Contento?−dijo poniendo sus manos en su cadera haciendo que su busto resaltara más.

Edward pasó su lengua por sus labios humedeciéndolos. La vista del busto de Bella no era algo bueno si quería convencer a la chica de que salieran a una cita o algo así, lo único que podía pensar era en abrazarla, besarla…

−Así… así está mucho mejor−dijo Edward aclarando su garganta.

Bella soltó una risita divertida al ver lo que causaba en Edward.

− ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

−No quise

− ¿Así de simple? ¿No quisiste y ya?−pregunto Edward desilusionado y sintiendo su confianza disminuir ante la respuesta de Bella.

−Ugh, no. Pero preferí no llamarte… Edward, yo no soy como las chicas. No tengo esos ridículos sueños y sé que tú no eres como el resto de los hombres con los que me enrollo.

− ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

−Tú no serias capaz de solo tener un polvo conmigo, lo sé. Aunque ahora me digas que sí, que si serias capaz es mentira. Luego me buscarías y yo tendría que huir de ti, y no quiero eso… de verdad no lo quiero.

− ¿Huir de mi? ¡Si te parezco tan patético como eso me lo hubieras dicho el día en que nos conocimos! Si sabias que yo _ no era de esos chicos_… ¿Por qué me dejaste pensar lo contrario?

− ¡No lo sé! Al principio solo quería enrollarme contigo y listo pero luego en la cena… cuando te vi charlar y compartir vi que realmente no ibas a poder dejarme ir… ¡Joder! No quiero sonar egocéntrica por eso. Mierda, en realidad no tengo idea de lo que te estoy diciendo…

− ¿No puedes simplemente darme una oportunidad?

La pregunta resonó en los oídos de Bella. Se recordó a sí misma en la secundaria cuando le había pedido a Emmett una oportunidad, cuando había bajado la muralla alrededor de su corazón y le había rogado para que le diera una oportunidad. Para demostrarle lo que sentía… y él le había dicho no. Eso había sido lo más cruel porque ella le amaba mucho más que Rosalie, porque ella amaba todo lo de Emmett y no solo el físico que tenía…

Por eso cuando vio a Edward y vio la esperanza en su ojos no fue capaz de decirlo que no. Aunque aún no le daba la respuesta en su corazón ya le había dicho "Si"

−Si.

− ¿Qué?

Bella rodó los ojos.

−Dije que si, te doy una oportunidad.

Cuando Bella pronunció esas palabras supo algo, y esa revelación vino exactamente cuando vio los ojos de Edward brillar de diferente manera. Supo que tal como lo había pensado no habría nada que pudiera sacar a Edward de su vida, no ahora que le había dado una oportunidad.

Las siguientes semanas pasaron como un borrón nubloso para Bella. Se sentía abrumada por las cosas que estaban sucediendo en su vida… ¡Demasiado abrumada! Eran tantas cosas a la cual debía acostumbrarse…

Primero que nada estaba Ángela –no sabía cómo− pero la chica se estaba convirtiendo en una verdadera amiga. Y eso era decir mucho para Bella ya que en realidad ella nunca había confiado lo suficiente como para denominar a alguien así. Ángela le ayudaba con esas pequeñas dudas y emociones que tenía referente a Edward…

Porque si, Bella le había hablado a Ángela de Edward y de la relación que mantenía con los Cullen. En Ángela no solo había encontrado a una chica amable y risueña con la cual podía compartir charlas agradables acerca de los escritores que a ambas les gustaban, sino también acerca de los chicos…

¡Esas sí que eran charlas divertidas!

Sobre todo cuando Bella le contaba acerca de los polvos que había tenido. Y le contaba con lujo de detalles las decepciones que se había llevado cuando luego de ya estar a punto el chico se cohibía o no lograba una erección…

Ángela también aportaba lo suyo con sus fugadas a escondidas de sus padres y las anécdotas que tenía de la adolescencia junto a sus primos y amigos.

Pero sin duda, lo más importante de sus charlas era Edward Cullen.

Bella le contaba cada cita que habían tenido, desde la que se realizo en la azotea de un edificio abandonado hasta la película que vieron en el garaje de la casa de Edward metidos dentro del auto como un par de chiquillos enamorados.

Bella le contaba las dudas que tenía acerca de lo que estaba haciendo con Edward, ¿Estaban yendo muy rápido? ¿Era normal que ella quisiese pasar todo el tiempo con él…? ¿Qué era eso que sentía en el estomago cuando Edward la acariciaba o le daba un pequeño beso? ¡¿Por qué su cuerpo aumentaba de temperatura con tan solo verlo o recibir una de sus calientes sonrisas?

Eran tantas las dudas que tenía que Ángela muchas veces terminaba exasperada tratando de explicarle que »_eso« _que sentía no era más que el afecto que Edward estaba logrando surgir en ella y que el calor era deseo… el mismo deseo que ella había sentido por otros chicos pero que ahora se sumaba al cariño y al afecto que sentía por Edward.

Las semanas fueron pasando, y con ellas el vinculo entre ambos se fortalecía hasta el punto que Bella se quedaba a dormir en casa de Edward los fines de semana y que ambos estaban pensando en viaja a México para las vacaciones, juntos_. _Edward sentía que la amaba pero tenía miedo de que ella se aburriera de él, que un día él fuera a su trabajo y ella le dijese _»¿Qué haces acá Cullen? Tu oportunidad ya venció, vete« _Edward sabía que esos temores eran normales teniendo en cuenta de quien estaban hablando; Bella, la chica anti-compromisos. Pero igual se sentía temeroso y confuso, y claramente no le gustaba sentirse así.

El contacte físico con Bella no era simplemente unos roces, no desde la fiesta de cumpleaños de Alan donde ambos terminaron besándose alocadamente mientras que Alan y sus amiguitos recogían los dulces de la piñata.

Para las personas que los veían caminar por el pueblo tomados de la mano, empujándose y riendo eran una pareja de novios, pero Edward sabía que Bella no lo veía así y mierda, le dolía saber que la chica por la cual estaba calidísimo no era su novia, si no su amiga.

Por eso había decido que esta noche haría su jugada maestra. Hoy se iba a arriesgar a que Bella Swan le pateara el trasero o le dijera »_Si, quiero ser tu jodida novia«_, le había costado un montón decidirse, pero finalmente y luego de otra profunda charla con Alan estaba listo para _declararse_.

¡Qué palabra más ñoña!

¿Qué más podía decir una persona que le pedía consejos amorosos a su hermano menor? −se rio de sí mismo− pero en su defensa se dijo que el enano daba unos excelentes consejos…

Quizás cuando crezca sea psicólogo…

¡Edward, céntrate!

Hoy era uno de los días más difíciles de su vida, se iba a declarar por primera vez…

¡Mierda! Si tan solo hubiera sido un _Don Juan_ en la secundaria tal vez ahora tendría el valor para enfrentarse a Bella y decirle rudamente y con seguridad, ¿Quieres ser mi novia? Y no ser un mariquita pidiéndole consejo a su hermano chico.

Bueno, él no había sido un _Don Juan_ y no tenía esa seguridad que tienen los muchachos de ahora, pero tenía algo a su favor…

Él amor y el afecto que sentía por Isabella eran sinceros y esa noche pretendía jugársela al máximo para que ella le aceptase…

Tan solo esperaba que Esme, su madre, le acompañase desde arriba…

_»Mierda, estoy nerviosa… estoy muy nerviosa. ¿Por qué Ángela había insistido en que utilizara ese vestido? Me veo caliente y sexy pero me molesta…«_

Bella Swan estaba mirándose en el espejo. Llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido violeta que se ajustaba a su esbelta cintura y alargaba sus ya de por si largas piernas. Tuvo que reconocer que se veía bastante guapa, y que el vestido sumado a su peinado alocado y sus piercings le daban toque sensual y misterioso…

_» ¿Sensual y misterioso? De seguro, cuando Edward me miré se reirá de mi, por mi ridículo intento de parecer hermosa a su vista« _

Se había vestido esta noche de manera diferente, porque ella sentía que esta noche sería diferente a las noches que había pasado con Edward. Lo sentía… y Ángela también porque el día anterior la había llevado a Port Angels a buscar el vestido ideal para−según sus propias palabras− dejar a Edward con una carpa de dos metros.

Bella se había tomado su tiempo arreglándose. Algo que nunca había hecho−ni siquiera por Emmett− por primera vez en su jodida vida quería deslumbrar a un hombre, deslumbrarlo y no solo parecer una zorra destartalada. Anhelaba sentirse hermosa para Edward, no solo para que él quedara con la boca abierta sino también para que ella misma al verse en el espejo pudiera decir: Soy hermosa, y no tengo que esconderme detrás de mi maquillaje.

Si algo había aprendido durante las últimas semanas era que debía mostrarse al mundo como realmente era y no como el mundo la había hecho. Alan le había enseñado que no tenía por qué ser mala con los demás simplemente porque su familia se había destruido…

_» ¿Te imaginas yo fuera malo solo porque mi mamá se murió y porque papá casi nunca está en casa para no recordarla?« _Aquella pregunta le había hecho reflexionar…

Ella no era la única chica en el mundo que se había quedado sin familia, y que había tenido que vivir durante su infancia con personas que ni siquiera la querían. Pero quizás si era la única que se había dado por vencida antes de empezar la batalla.

− ¿Estas lista?−Ángela estaba parada junto a la puerta de su cuarto y la miraba con una alegría, feliz porque su amiga se estaba dando una oportunidad.

−Creo…−volvió a mirarse en el espejo− ¿Crees que a Edward le guste?

− ¡¿Bromeas?−dijo abriendo muchos los ojos y fingir una expresión de asombro− Bella, el chico besa tus pies cuando ni te bañas y andas con los pelos de puntas. Creo… no, corrijo. Estoy _completamente _segura que cuando te vea va a morir de amor por ti.

Bella se mordió el labio esperando que eso fuera cierto.

−Ojala tengas razón… ¡Estoy tan nerviosa! Nuestras citas han sido muy especiales… pero ciento que esta es… no lo sé.

−Tranquila Bella, es Edward. El chico con el que has estado saliendo cuatro meses… ¡Cuatro! No es el idiota de Michael, ni el tal Josecito…

−James…

− ¡duh, me da igual como se llame! El punto es que tienes que estar tranquila y esperar a que el chico caliente llegue por ti.

−Te has estado juntando mucho con Jasper. Tu vocabulario deja mucho que desear señorita…

− ¡No molestes! Tu primo es sensacional, y sabe que nos hicimos muy amigos cuando nos enteramos que las personas de la cual estábamos enamoradas estaban saliendo juntas… ¡Entre ellas! Jo-der eso fue traumático…

−Ángela, lo dices como si estuvieses sufriendo. Te recuerdo que gracias al demonio encantador de Alan ustedes se arreglaron; tú y el candente Doctor Cheney y Jasper con la extrovertida Alice Brandon… que resulto ser nada más que la prima de mi Edward.

− ¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¿Sabes? Creo que todos le debemos un buen regalo a Alan, el chico ha sido un Cupido de lo mejor. Espero que el verdadero Cupido aprenda y deje de tirar flechas equivocadas… ¡O mejor que las tire, pero a ambos y no solo a uno!

−Esa frase estaba en facebook−dijo Bella riendo− Eres tan impostora…

Ángela se seco una lágrima imaginaria y rio.

−No todos contamos con tu sentido del humor…, algunos humildes y aburridos seres tenemos que sacar nuestros chistes de esas páginas para tener algo de chispa.

−Hablando de Alan… creo que ya tengo su regalo.

− ¿A si? ¿Qué es?

−La pregunta mi querida Ángela no es que es… sino _quien._

−Duh, no te entiendo…

−Conocí a una chica en la cafetería llamada Mía. Una dulce y encantadora chica que asiste en la escuela de Alan, ¿Y adivina que…? La niña lleva enamorada de nuestro querido Alan desde el pre- kínder, ¿No te parece adorable?−dijo Bella colocándose el collar que su madre le había dejado, una hermosa piedra azul.

− ¡¿Quieres hacer de Cupido con el mini-Cupido? ¡Brillante, Isabella! Ahora, tengo una pregunta… ¿Y si a Alan no le gusta? No podemos obligarlo.

Bella hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.

−Revise su diario y en varias páginas tiene escrito _»Mía, la niña de mis ojos« _¡Es tan adorable!

− ¡¿Leíste el diario de tu cuñado?

− ¡Hey, no es mi cuñado! Además es por una buena causa…−Antes que Ángela pudiera agregar algo más el timbre sonó interrumpiendo su conversación− Mierda, es Edward…−Bella comenzó a echarse viento con una revista que estaba sobre su cómoda.

−Tranquila, yo abro.

Cuando Ángela se fue, Bella respiró profundo calmando los nervios que sentía. Dejo de lado la revista y camino hacia la sala donde escucho las voces tan familiares, una era la de Ángela y la otra era una voz masculina aterciopelada y madura, la voz de Edward.

Los pasos que los separaban se hicieron eternos mientras que los daba. Y solo se relajo cuando estuvo frente a Edward quien, tal como le había dicho Ángela estaba embobado mirándola.

−Te ves hermosa−dijo juntando sus labios en un pequeño beso, demasiado pequeño para el gusto de Bella.

−Tu también estas muy guapo−dijo mirando al semental que tenía delante. Si ella pensaba que Edward con jeans y remera era sexy, ver a Edward de etiqueta la dejo con un coma cerebral−Mierda, estas mucho más que guapo.

Ángela tosió para dejar claro que aún estaba ahí y un ligero sonrojo se instalo en las mejillas de Bella. Edward pasó sus dedos por las mejillas y nuevamente deposito un beso en los labios de la muchacha.

− ¿Vamos?−pregunto él tendiéndole la mano. Bella la tomo y le sonrió antes de darse la vuelta y guiñarle un ojo a Ángela que miraba enternecida la escena−Nos vemos mañana Ángela…

− ¿Mañana?− pregunto Bella.

−Mañana−dijo Edward guiándola fuera del departamento.

− ¿Quién va a cuidar a _Jake_?− dijo haciendo referencia a su perro−No le gusta estar solo…

−Bella, si te hubieses preocupado de tu perro hubieras notado que no está en tu casa. Lo pase a recoger en la mañana y lo deje en casa a cargo de un muy entusiasmado Alan.

−Mierda, me descubriste. Me había dado cuenta de que no estaba, pero quería saber si lo tenías tú o me lo habían robado−Ambos terminaron riendo mientras bajaban las escaleras del edificio, ya que al ser uno de los más antiguos no tenía ascensor.

−Pequeña tonta olvidadiza…

− ¡Hey! No te daré ni un solo beso si me sigues insultando de esa manera−dijo en forma desafiante. Edward la miro con unos ojitos tan tiernos, que ella estuvo a punto de besarlo solo para que se le pasara pero recordó que Carlisle le había dicho que esa era el arma de ellos. Alan, Edward, Alice e incluso la madre de Edward usaban el mismo truco para convencer a cualquier persona−Tu papá ya me advirtió de eso, no funcionara conmigo Cullen.

La mirada de pena y tristeza se intensifico y Bella suspiro derrotada antes de acercar su rostro al de Edward y besarlo.

Él olía de manera deliciosa, y sus labios tenían _algo _que los hacía adictivos. Bella sintió la lengua de Edward pedir permiso y ella se lo concedió abriendo un poco más los labios. Sus lenguas se encontraron en una maravillosa danza que destilaba amor y sensualidad. Bella llevo sus manos al cabello de Edward y le dio un tirón, Edward sonrió sobre los labios de su compañera y ambos continuaron besándose hasta que poco a poco se separaron.

−Si continuamos así no saldremos del edificio−se burlo Edward tomándola nuevamente de la mano hasta llegar a su adorado _Volvo_ plateado.

Ambos se deslizaron dentro del auto, Bella encendió la radio y la sintonizo en uno de los canales que a ambos le gustaba _"Música clásica"_. Edward manejo tranquilamente por las calles hasta que salieron del pueblo y tomaron la carretera.

− ¿Me dirás a donde vamos?

−Solo si quieres saber−le respondió Edward tomando una de sus manos y acariciando el dorso de esta.

− ¡Dime!

− ¿Estás segura?

− ¿No es una sorpresa verdad?

−Si, es una sorpresa pero si quieres saber…

− ¡Ugh, eres insoportable!

− ¿Pero que hice? Simplemente lo dejo a tu elección. Si quieres saber yo te diré, pero no abra sorpresa…

− ¡Por lo mismo! No quiero sorpresa, pero tampoco quiero arruinarte la sorpresa… ¿Me entiendes?

−No, la verdad es que no.

− ¡Edward!

− ¡Bella!

−Ugh, te odio.

−Estas mintiendo cariño, me adoras. Es más, estas pensando en tatuarte mi nombre justo sobre tu corazón ¿A que si?−dijo Edward burlándose de ella.

−Mentira. Si me tatúo tu nombre será en mi trasero, para recordar siempre que eres un dolor en el culo.

−Jajaja, que graciosa Bella. Aunque pensándolo bien… ¡Eres una pervertida!−exclamo Edward doblando hacia la izquierda y metiéndose dentro de un sendero.

− ¿Yo, porque?

−Quieres mi nombre en tu trasero para recordar que yo toque tu trasero y dejarme como el dueño. Joder, ese sí que sería un buen regalo de cumpleaños.

− ¿Sabes…? Estas enfermo, ¿Tu mamá no te dejo caer cuando pequeño?

−Ahora que lo pienso…, si. Porque mi parte delantera era tan pesada que no me pudo mantener entre sus brazos… ¿Cómo te quedo el ojo?

− ¡Alucinante! ¡Eres un pervertido de lo peor!

− ¡Aprendí de la mejor! Recuerda que eres tú la que me dice_ » Edward, si más fuerte»−_dijo imitando absurdamente la voz de Bella.

−Mierda, Edward. Yo no hablo como un pato y demás nunca hemos llegado a esa parte…

−No me lo recuerdes, Eddie junior no ha dormido en paz desde que te metiste en mi cama con ropa interior.

− ¡Joder, dijiste que nunca más lo mencionarías!−grito Bella rompiendo a reír− Me equivoque de cama y punto. No quería aprovecharme de tu virginidad...aunque bien que disfrutaste−Bella movió las cejas sugestivamente y Edward rompió a lloriquear− ¿Recordaste la interrupción cierto? Nunca odie tanto a Alan como cuando llego y nos interrumpió nuestra tarea.

−Yo tampoco.

De pronto el auto se estaciono y Edward se bajo del auto. Bella miro confundida a su alrededor, ¿Cuándo habían llegado? Luego se golpeo la cabeza mentalmente. El idiota de Edward la había entretenido con la charla haciendo que olvidara la sorpresa… ¡Que pillo era!

La puerta del copiloto se abrió, Edward estaba de pie esperando a Bella. Ella se bajo y cerró la puerta con el pie mientras tomaba la mano que Edward le tendía.

Bella miraba con asombro a su alrededor. Estaban en el bosque, pero era una zona residencial porque Bella pudo ver una cabaña unos metros más allá iluminados por unas farolas que colgaban de alguna cosa que Bella no pudo distinguir.

− ¿Dónde estamos?−pregunto con curiosidad dejándose guiar por Edward. Caminaron en silencio unos segundos por un pequeño sendero que por lo que Bella vio los guiaba a la cabaña− ¿Edward?

−Es la cabaña de Esme, mi madre. Aquí venia a pintar y a dibujar, me la dejo como herencia cuando murió… y bueno quería hacer algo especial así que decidí traerte aquí. Ven, entremos.

Edward abrió la puerta de la cabaña y ambos entraron. Bella no pudo más que soltar un jadeo cuando vio la hermosa decoración que había.

No había muebles, nada más que un enorme colchón que estaba sobre el piso, en el centro de la sala y el cual estaba decorado con pétalos de flores. Algunas eran negras, otras violetas y algunas eran rojas…

Los colores favoritos de Bella…

−Eso es hermoso.−dijo Bella soltándose de la mano de Edward y caminando hacia el centro de la habitación.

Pudo ver que había una mesita donde habían cosas para comer y que un poco más allá estaba la vieja radio que Edward tenía en su habitación.

− ¿Bella…? Amor…−dijo Edward tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Bella y quitando las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas− ¿Por qué lloras?−dijo mirándola a los ojos− No llores… no me gusta verte llorar…

−Esto… esto es lo más hermoso que han hecho por mi Edward. Nunca nadie me había tratado como tú lo haces, como si realmente te importara y me quisieras… y yo, no sé cómo darte las gracias por pedirme esa oportunidad…

−Bella, te quiero. Y realmente, no hice todo esto para que lloraras, ni para que me agradecieras quererte. Solo lo hice porque…−Edward dejo la frase en el aire juntando la fuerza necesaria para declararse.

− ¿Para qué Edward? ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto?−pregunto señalando todo a su alrededor− ¿Por qué te tomas tantas molestias conmigo? No lo entiendo… podrías hacerlo con cualquier otra chica, pero por alguna razón me quieres a mi… ¡A mí! Y no lo entiendo.

−Te amo…

_» ¿Había escuchado bien…? ¿Edward le había dicho que la amaba?«_

−Repite lo que dijiste−dijo en un susurro sin poder creerlo.

−Te amo, Bella. Y mierda que si te amo… ¿Cómo no amarte si eres tan putamente perfecta? Eres tan leal, tan fuerte y a la vez tan débil…, me haces reír y a la vez me asustas cuando te enojas… ¿Cómo no amarte? Si cada vez que estoy triste vienes y me sonríes o dices algo que hace que olvide mis penas…

−Basta…

− ¿Cómo no enamorarme de ti…? Si eres inteligente, atenta y a la vez eres grosera y mal criada…

− ¡Basta! ¡Edward, no sigas!−grito Bella golpeando su pecho− Por favor no sigas…

Edward sintió como si una aguja pinchara su corazón y tuvo miedo, miedo a que ella realmente no lo amara como él había pensado. Miedo a que solo hubiese sido un juego, un sueño…

−Bella… yo te amo…

−No lo digas… ¡No lo digas, no quiero escucharlo!

_»Cruch« _¿Escuchaste eso Cullen? Ella no quiere oír tu ridícula declaración, ¿Cómo querría escucharte? Si tan solo eres el patético chico que se humillo a sus pies para que le diera una oportunidad. ¡No eres nadie! Ella es una diosa mientras que tú solo eres el hijo nerd del doctor, el niño que no tenía a nadie más que su mami para hablar porque los chicos de la escuela lo encontraban raro…

¿Pensaste que ella se fijaría en ti? ¡¿Ella? ¡Ella es una mujer y tu solo eres un niño!

− ¿Edward…?−pregunto Bella al ver como el joven dejaba de mirarla y que quedaba con la vista en la nada. Bella le volvió a la llamar pero el joven no respondió. Él estaba en perdido en su mente, en las burlas de sus compañeros y su auto-compasión− ¡Edward, joder respóndeme!−grito Bella empujándolo, al no recibir respuestas comenzó a golpear su pecho−EDWARD, EDWARD… ¡AMOR!

Las lagrimas caían por el rostro de Edward, Bella las vio y sintió su pecho apretarse. Ella le había hecho eso… ¡A él! El único hombre que la amaba, que en realidad la amaba. ¿Por qué era tan estúpida? ¿Por qué simplemente no dejo que él la alagara y le dijese que la amaba? ¡Siempre arruinaba todo!

−EDWARD, ¡RESPONDEME CARAJO!−junto sus labios con los de él en un beso rudo y fuerte carente de la lentitud y ternura con los que siempre se besaban. Le empujo hasta dejarlo caer en la cama y continuo besándolo; los labios, la mejillas, los ojos…

−Yo también te amo… yo también te amo bonito…−dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos− ¡TE AMO!

Poco a poco vio como Edward comenzaba a pestañear y a enfocar su vista. La miro primero con tristeza y la empujo con delicadeza para correrla. Pero Bella se aferro a él y se colgó de su cuello susurrando en su oído lo mucho que lo amaba y que la perdonara por haber sido tan tonta.

−Bella, basta. No es necesario…, yo entiendo…−la voz de Edward sonó pastosa− Si no me quieres yo lo entiendo, lamento…

−CALLATE, NI SE TE OCURRA DECIRME ALGO CULLEN.

− ¿Bella?−pregunto confundido Edward al ver a Bella gritarle y llorar sobre su pecho− ¿Qué ocurre princesa, porque lloras? No te sientas culpable por no amarme…

−Te amo, Edward.

− ¿Me amas?

−Mierda que sí. No sé cómo, ni sé cuando… y no me hagas decirte esas cursilerías que me dijiste porque no puedo, pero te amo. Te amo más que a la misma coca-cola y que a los cigarros, te amo más que lo que nunca amé a nadie… e incluso te amo más de lo que amo saber que me amas… incluso más que eso…−termino llorando.

_»ME AMA, ¿LO OISTE EDWARD-EMO? ¡ELLA ME AMA!« _

Sin dudarlo, sin pensarlo, tan solo sintiendo Edward la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso. La beso como nunca la había besado dejando que su corazón expresara todo lo que llevaba sintiendo por ella durante todo ese tiempo. Bella le respondió de la misma forma, ambos jadearon cuando su piel se encontró, sabían que si seguían no iban a detenerse… ¿Por qué hacerlo? Se amaban, se amaban con locura y desesperación, lo habían confesado con temor de salir heridos, lo único que faltaba era sellar su cuerpo tal como estaba sellada su alma.

Edward tomo la delantera y se acomodo dejando a Bella debajo de él. Llevo sus manos a su cintura y con extrema delicadeza la acaricio, las manos de ella no se quedaron quietas y recorrieron el pecho de él con amor y deseo, le saco la chaqueta y la tiro lejos, abrió la camisa de un tirón dejando ver el esculpido torso de Edward, quiso depositar un beso entre sus pezones pero Edward no la dejo. Volvió a besarla, esta vez con más confianza y llevo las manos hasta la parte de atrás del vestido donde estaba el broche, con cuidado lo abrió y bajo los tirantes dejando ver el pequeño sujetador de Bella. Sonrió para sí al ver tan hermoso espectáculo; Bella sobre la cama, en ropa interior y esperando que él la tomase…

Nada más hermoso.

−Edward… por favor−pidió Bella jalándolo de la camisa para acercarlo más a ella−No pierdas el tiempo y ámame cariño…−susurro en el oído del joven al mismo tiempo que lo desprendía de la camisa.

Edward le saco el vestido entero y lo tiro junto a la camisa. Llevo sus manos hacia el sujetador y como un amante experimentado que conoce a su mujer paso sus manos por sobre sus pechos, acariciando y apretando a su gusto y antojo.

Bella gimió y soltó una grosería cuando Edward mordió uno de sus pezones por sobre la tela. La muchacha estaba sumergida en una nube de deseo siendo apenas consciente de todas las cosas que Edward le estaba haciendo sentir.

−Mierda, eres hermosa…−gimió Edward apartando la tela del sujetador para tomar uno de sus pezones en la boca−Y sabes jodidamente bien…

−Y eso que ni siquiera estoy desnuda−bromeo Bella desabrochando el cinturón de Edward con rapidez. Sin perder tiempo le abrió el pantalón y con ayuda de Edward lo bajo hasta quedar a los tobillos. Edward se los termino de sacar con un sencillo movimiento y antes que él pudiera siquiera reaccionar sintió el toque íntimo de su mujer.

Bella agarro con fuerza el paquete –aún cubierto por los bóxers−y gimió audiblemente al notar el tamaño del pene de Edward.

− ¿Y dices que no tenias éxito con las mujeres? ¡De lo que se perdieron esas zorras!−exclamo Bella antes de atacar los labios y el cuello de Edward.

En algún momento Edward le quito el sujetador a Bella, sin que ella lo notase porque de pronto Edward besaba, lamia y mordía sus pechos provocándole un nudo en la zona inferior de su cuerpo.

−Edward… más…

Edward llevo una de sus manos hasta las pantaletas de Bella, y las bajo rápidamente antes de deslizar un dedo dentro de su centro. Estaba mojadisima, Edward penetro su centro con rapidez y pronto tuvo a Bella gimiendo y mascullando ordinarieces. Sumo otro dedo a su labor y aumento la rapidez y la fuerza.

−JODER−grito ella− ¡Más rápido Edward! ¡Oh!

Edward introdujo otro dedo más y sumado a eso volvió a los pechos de la joven. Tomo el izquierdo entre sus labios y los mordió con rudeza.

Para Bella eso fue mucho y segundos más tardes grito enloquecida el nombre de Edward.

−Eres-el-mejor-polvo-de-mi-vida−dijo Bella tratando de recuperar la respiración−Solo con tus dedos… me diste un tremendo orgasmo. Mierda, no quiero ni pensar lo que harás con tu…−dijo mirando hacia el bulto _muy_ evidente de Edward−Pero lo quiero averiguar−ronroneó.

−Claro que lo harás hermosa…

Edward se quito los bóxers y los lanzo a una zona perdida del cuarto. Tomo el rostro de Bella y penetro su boca con la larga lengua y luchaba por dominar a la castaña.

Bella se refregó en Edward, y ambos giraron dejando a la chica arriba. Bella aprovecho la instancia para moverse y producir una dolorosa, pero a la vez placentera fricción entre ellos. Edward gimió y dijo algo como _»Sigue maldita sea« _Bella rió y se inclino hacia delante para hacer aun mayor el roce entre ambos. Ahora sus pezones se rozaban y Edward tomo el trasero de Bella para guiarla hacia donde estaba su _necesitado _amigo…

Bella se movió y tomo el miembro de Edward entre sus manos, lo acaricio de arriba hacia abajo con fuerza mientras ronroneaba como una verdadera gata en celo. Edward grito, pero Bella necesitaba más, así que en un rápido movimiento bajo hasta dejar su rostro frente al _glorioso y majestuoso _pene de Edward. Lo masturbo más rápidamente, y luego lo introdujo en su boca.

− ¡BELLA!−gritó Edward perdido en el placer que la boca de Bella le estaba proporcionando− MÁS FUERTE… ¡UGHH!

Bella aumento el ritmo. Y acompañada de su boca agrego las manos para la zona que no podía cubrir con su boca, era muy grande incluso para ella. Lamio y engullo el aparato como quiso disfrutándolo como si fuera un apetecible helado.

¡Y qué helado!

Era tan grueso y largo que apenas lo podía cubrir con su boca. Edward la tomo del cabello y comenzó a empujarla cada vez más fuerte y rápido. Bella relajo la garganta y dejo que él tomara el control, y no fue hasta que sintió el líquido caliente en su boca que dejo de mover la lengua sobre el mástil. Sintió el sabor salado en su boca, el sabor era tan único que lo degusto primero antes de tragar.

− Ven aquí amor…−dijo Edward tomándola por la cintura para que nuevamente quedara a su altura. Edward limpio la comisura de los labios de Bella con sus dedos y le dio un corto beso en los labios antes de jugar sus frentes− Eres grandiosa cariño, te amo bonita, te amo…

−Lo sé−respondió Bella besando su cuello y oliendo el arome que desprendía Edward.

Volvieron a besarse y a acariciarse, esta vez ambos ya complacidos por el otro. Las manos se perdían entre sus cuerpos tratando de tocar lo más que pudieran. Los besos eran cargados pasión, incluso las mordidas que se daban en los labios destilaba pasión y entrega absoluta. Edward tomo a Bella por las caderas, mientras que ella tomaba el pene de Edward y lo llevaba a su entrada. Cuando el contacto se produjo, cuando él estaba dentro de ella comenzaron los fuegos artificiales. Bella comenzó a llevar el ritmo de las estocadas, moviendo sus caderas circularmente, descendiendo y bajando a la vez que Edward también hacia lo mismo.

−MÁS

−MÁS

Los gritos, los gemidos se perdían entre el calor de sus cuerpos colapsando. Edward solo podía sentir el cuerpo de ella sobre el suyo cabalgándolo como solo lo había hecho en sus húmedos sueños y Bella sentía como el miembro de Edward la dividía, la golpeaba hasta esas zonas que ella ni siquiera sabía que existían.

Bella grito con el nombre de Edward cuando sintió que estaba llegando a la cumbre del éxtasis, volvió a subir y de un golpe se dejo caer provocando el orgasmo inminente de Edward. Quien al igual que ella soltó un grito de placer antes de descargarse, esta vez dentro de Bella.

Bella se quedo unos momentos así, sobre Edward dejando que su semilla entrase hasta donde quisiese entrar. Le daba igual los riesgos de embarazos, tenía a Edward y eso era lo que más le importaba. Tenía el corazón y el cuerpo de Edward… no había nada que la asustara.

− ¿Estas bien amor?−pregunto Edward sacando los mechones de cabellos que se habían pegado al rostro de Bella. Ella respondió con un pequeño murmullo−Amor…

−Si…creo.

−Ugh… suenas cansada.

−Es porque lo estoy idiota. Te amo Cullen…

−También te amo Swan…

− ¿Repetimos?−le pregunto Bella mirándolo pícaramente− Quiero cumplir mi palabra al pie de la letra Edward…

− ¿Si? ¿A qué te refieres pequeña diosa amazonas?

−A cuando te dije que ni tu padre te iba a salvar…, lo decía en serio. Tengo planeado violarte las veces que sea necesario; eres mío Edward…

−Y tu eres mía Bella, mía y de mi amigo… Eddie junior.

Bella sintió el miembro de Edward crecer dentro de ella y rio alegremente. Feliz de estar en brazos del hombre al cual amaba y que la amaba por alguna extraña loca razón del destino. En los brazos de Edward el futuro no pintaba tan feo…

Después de todo, cada chica merece−sin importar su pasado, las tristezas que ha vivido y las cosas que ha hecho−tener la casa grande con el perro incluido, y con un Edward Cullen de regalo.

Al parecer había que ser buena de vez en cuando−se dijo Bella abrazando a Edward quien ahora dormía plácidamente.

Por ayudar a un niño, había sido eternamente recompensada. Primero; con un superhéroe personal que la amaba y la cuidaba. Segundo; con una familia numerosa−con un Cupido personal incluido− y por último; con las esperanza y la convicción que nunca es tarde para empezar a amar… no importa lo mal que lo hayas pasado.

¡Y todo eso por haber hecho su _buena acción del día_!

* * *

><p><strong>Si, lo sé ... LARGUISIMO XD<strong>

**Solo digo que no podía terminarlo, cada detalle me parecía muy importante. Okey, lo de arriba fue un intento de lemon (?) Si, no me peguen... es el primero que escribo aquí & bueno, me costo. **

***Un beso, abrazo a todas las chicas que leyeron el two-shot *_* & a las que me dejaron un review -baila- ¡Eso si que me gusto! Esto two-shot fue pensado en una horrorosa clase de inglés *~* & bueno CHA- CHAN XD **

**Solo les doy las gracias y disculpen si hay algun horror ortografico pero es tarde y quise subirlo de inmediato XD**


End file.
